


Holding you close

by ThoughtsOfDarc



Series: Holding you close [1]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsOfDarc/pseuds/ThoughtsOfDarc
Summary: The feeling of being in Bucky’s arms, his hands searching your naked skin, it’s overpowering your senses.





	1. part 1

“Y/n!” my name spills from his lips as a deep growl when he lets himself fall down so very close next to me.  
  
He cups my face with his large warm hands, brushing his thumb over my cheeks and brushing a stray lock of hair away from my face, as his low husky voice reaches my ears with the sweet sound of his pet name for me “Doll!”

His hands and long slender fingers travel down from my face, down my neck over my chest and land carefully on my stomach where he lets his hand search my skin under my shirt.

Every nerve in my body is on overload and the contact his skin leaves on mine feels like flames licking my body in a long trail from where his fingers has touched.  
  
“Look at me…” he breathes out as his fingers grab the material of my shirt tightly and his muscles in his arms bulge when he rips it apart. The sound of fabric ripping makes me gasp and jolt and my eyes widen for a second, before they settle on his bright blue ones.  
  
His hands are back on my skin, carefully caressing my lower abdomen, stretching his fingers wide, covering as much skin as possible.  
  
I feel my heart beat fast, my skin sticky from a light layer of sweat and my breathing is rapid and shallow.  
His eyes search my face, his hand pressing me down as he moves his body to hover over mine.  
It makes me dizzy and I slowly close my eyes, only focusing on his hand on my skin, the warmth that seeps from around it, on him… Just focusing on him.  
  
“Y/n baby… Don’t close your eyes. I need to see you okay? Keep your eyes open!” he says, his voice commanding, gruff and breathy.  
I don’t open my eyes though, and I feel him shift over me, leaning his head close to mine.  
  
The hot air from his breathing play over my lips for a second, before his lips connects to mine. For a moment we share the same breath, so life giving, so intimate.   
Not once, not twice, but three times before he shifts his head to the side, his lips so close to my ear and his ear so close to my lips that he undoubtedly can hear my breathing caused by his actions…  
  
“I need you to stay with me, baby doll… Can you do that for me?” he asks breathlessly as his hand once again caresses my face.  
  
My eyes flutter for a second before I force them open and look up at him, a quiet moan escaping my lips.  
  
“Good girl…” he praises as his hand that is on my cheek snakes around to my neck and raises me up, so I am now close to his hard muscular chest. I can feel the rapid beating of his heart against my own, like they are racing each other and I moan again, this time a little louder.  
  
His other hand still on my stomach slides to my hip and to my back where he holds me close for a second.   
His head close to mine as he buries his face in my hair “I got you, baby…. I got you!”  
  
His arm slides back down my body and to my thighs before he scoops me up in one swift motion.  
  
I can feel ever muscle in his tall strong body work, as he lifts me up and carries me as if I weigh nothing.  
The sudden movement and the feeling of his hard body against mine makes a shiver run down my spine and a whimper leaves my lips.  
  
He growls when he hears it, gripping me even tighter as if he never wants to let me go.  
  
I close my eyes again and focus on the closeness of our bodies and the feeling of him carrying me in his arms. The delicious smell from his cologne almost overpowers my senses and makes me forget time and place for a second….  
But just for a second.  
  
The sound of gunfire brings me back, and I feel Bucky run as he carries me towards the jet.  
  
“Bucky?! Y/n!! What’s happened?” I can hear Steve’s voice far away as I feel unconscious slowly creeping its way back.  
  
“They shot her! She’s hit in the stomach… I tried to stop the bleeding with my hands, but the blood won’t stop coming!” Bucky shout, panic in his voice, as he runs up the ramp and onto the jet.  
He carefully puts me down on the floor as the doors close behind him and the jet starts to take off.  
  
“I lost her for a second, but I gave her CPR, mouth to mouth. But I’m afraid we’re losing her again… She’s going on and out of consciousness!” Bucky is breathing hard as he slumps down next to me and put his hands over the bullet hole again and press down to make it stop bleeding.   
  
“Move Captain! I can help… Let me help her! Hold her steady Barnes!”   
I hear Tony’s comanding voice in the distance, like he is miles away but yet so close.  
  
“Stay with me, Doll! Stay with me…"   
I hear Bucky’s pleading voice in the back of my head, as I feel the overwhelming desire to sleep takes its hold on me.  

I hear one last "Stay with me” before I finally pass out again…


	2. Holding you close part 2

He is pacing the floor like a wild animal on a cage, never in the same spot for a very long time and never fully at rest.  
Ever since the day on the mission where you died in his arms, not once but twice, Bucky hasn’t been himself.  
  
Steve watches him in silence from the doorway, worried sick about his best friend.  
“You need to eat something, bud” Steve tries, but he knows in advance that Bucky isn’t going to listen.  
  
“Not hungry!” the man says and walks away from the window that he just walked up to without even thinking.

“Bucky…” Steve says sadness in his voice and his friend stops his pacing to look at him with angry eyes.

“Please buck… You need to eat! Y/n wouldn’t want you like this…”  
  
“Don’t say her name!” Bucky’s metal plates in his arm shift as he fists his hand into a ball.  
“She wasn’t supposed to be out there, it was her day off… But you made her go!” he snaps, takes a step towards Steve and point a finger at him, his eyes are dark with anger and pain, his whole body threatening.   
Steve doesn’t move, doesn’t make any signs of wanting to either.  
  
“She volunteered, Bucky… You know that. This mission was important to her, do you honestly think that she would have stayed back in the tower and watch us all leave, when she had worked so hard up till then?”  
  
Steve’s eyes are soft when he looks into Buck’s. He understands why his friend is sad and angry, everybody on the team is, but for Bucky this entire situation is so much worse… After all, it’s not easy to have the person you love the most dying in your arms.  
  
Bucky’s shoulders fall and all the anger leaves his body in seconds, instead tears well up in his eyes and all of the sudden his entire body feels like it is made of lead.  
He slumps down on the tree-seat sofa and hides his face in his hands.  
Steve quickly walks over to him and put an arm around his best friend’s shoulders as he sits beside him.  
  
“I’m sorry Bucky…” he says quietly and a silence falls over the room as the two men just sits there without saying a word.   
Only Bucky’s deep breathing and the everyday notices from around the place is heard.  
  
Steve doesn’t know how long they sit there before Clint and Nat walks into the room.  
Natasha’s eyes are red and puffy and Clint looks tired and sad.  
  
She sits down on the other side of Bucky and takes one of his hands while Clint stays on his feet in front of them.   
“How are you?” she asks and Bucky just shakes his head.  
  
“He needs to eat and rest and yet he keeps refusing to do so” Steve answered on Bucky’s behalf earning an annoyed look from the man himself.  
  
“I’m not hungry!” Bucky groans again.   
“I’ll get a sandwich and water for you… I need to do something anyway… ” Clint says and starts to walk away from the couch but stops after a few steps as if he has already forgotten what he was about to do.  
  
Bucky straightens up and for a second he just looks around on his friends, watching them all.  
Nat that have so clearly been crying, Clint that is lost in his thoughts, and Steve that is trying to be strong for everyone else, and hides away his own feelings as he does so.  
Bucky gets a knot in his stomach, bigger than the one that is already there and he starts to shake.  
  
“I gotta get out of here!” he suddenly says and stands up abruptly. Steve stands too but Bucky is out the door before anyone gets the chance to follow him.  
  
He walks the hallway, gone in his own mind and almost slams into a young woman holding a notepad and a pen in her hands, scribbling something down as she walks.  
  
“Oh god, I’m sorry! I didn’t see you… I’m so sorry!” she yelps out in surprise and slowly looks up at the man who almost knocked her over.  
Bucky just stares at her, not really comprehending what happened, his mind a completely different place.  
  
“Oh! You’re James Barnes, right?” She asks him.   
Hearing his name wakes Bucky from his haze “Yeah, its Bucky…”  
He nods to her.  
  
“Great! I’ve been looking for you, I was just on my way to the waiting room to get you…” she looks at him with a bright smile   
“she just came out of the last surgery, and Mr. Stark said that you would like to be with her. We don’t usually allow people in so soon after an operation, but it’s been a rough couple of days for you all.   
He explained what happened and also, made very clear that he is the one who pays for things around here… He certainly didn’t leave room for discussion”  
  
She chuckles winks at him and turns around urging Bucky to follow her and he does, her happy-go-lucky attitude somehow calms him a bit. He wants ask how you are doing, and if you are going to be alright but he can’t get the words to come out of his mouth.  
  
Soon they are standing outside a one person room, no doubt Tony’s doing and the woman that Bucky now knows is a nurse, puts her hand on his arm  
“Don’t get frightening when you see her, she has lost a lot of blood and her skin is very pale. The operations have gone well, we removed the bullet and closed the wounds and eruptions it has caused over several operations. We are done opening her up, we can’t do anymore now but she is not yet awake yet”  
She squeeze his arm lightly before she continues   
“Mr. Barnes, Mr. Stark told me what you did for her, how you brought her back to life, twice… She is very lucky to have you. You saved her life long enough for us to stabilize her and stitch her up. Now it’s up to her to fight her way back. But you are a hero Mr. Barnes”  
  
Bucky clears his throat in an attempt to keep the tears from coming and nods lightly at her words. His eyes keep darting to the window in the door from where he can see the foot end of the bed you are in.  
  
She smiles knowingly and chuckles as she pats his arm one last time “Right, no more talking. You can go in now”  
  
  
Hours goes by with Bucky beside your bed, holding your hand in silence.  
When he first got into the room he talked to you, he brushed your hair away from your face, kissed your cheek and your forehead.   
He cried when he talked to your sleeping form, telling you how scared he had been when your heart had stopped breathing and he resurrected you and how scared he is now by the thought of you never waking up.  
  
Steve, Clint and Natasha had been by, they brought food and Bucky actually ate half a sandwich.  
They offered to stay, but he declined and after some protests they finally agreed to leave, but only after he promised he would call if any changes happened.  
Tony stopped by too, seemingly calm, but his lack of nicknames and sarcasm and his endless checking up on the machines and your vitals told Bucky that he was just as scared to lose you as everybody else.  
  
Now Bucky is alone, everybody else is gone home and it’s just you and him.  
He hasn’t spoken a word in a few hours, just been sitting there holding your hand.  
The steady beeping from the heart monitor and the quiet sound from the machine helping you get air into your lungs slowly is strangely calming.  
Bucky’s eyes gets heavier by every minute but he refuses to let go of your hand and lean back into the chair to rest.  
Instead he leans both his arms on the side of your bed and puts his head on top, that way he can relax a bit in his body, but still watch you and hold your hand in his.  
  
He watches the steady rise and fall of your chest while his thumb brushes your knuckles over and over again… Soon though, his eyes are closed and he is long gone in a much needed but still restless sleep.  
  
Your eyes flutter for a moment, the bright light in the room is too sharp, so instead of opening your eyes completely you just peek out from under your lashes.  
Your body hurts in several places and when you try to take a deep breath you feel like your chest has been crushed and broken in several pieces.   
As you look around you realize where you are, your hazy memories slowly surface.   
  
You had been on a mission and the enemy had shot you. The blood had come fast and you couldn’t stop it, you couldn’t stay on your feet.  
You remember Bucky breaking the neck on the agent that had shot you and you remember his hands on your face and on your stomach.   
You also remember he kept telling you to look at him.   
But there are holes… There are blank spots in your mind that you can’t fill in with a memory.   
The last thing you remember is Bucky pleading you to stay with him   
  
“Stay with me, baby doll! Stay with me…”  
  
You shift your head to the side, trying to locate the machine that keeps beeping, but instead you see a sleeping form resting in your bedside, holding your hand.   
  
You can’t help but to smile at the man, he looks like crap and instinctively you know that he hasn’t been in a good place, because of you and what happen. Your heart hurts by the thought.   
But he is still the most handsome man you have ever laid your eyes on.  
  
Even with his long hair tangled, his close wrinkled and the dark bags under his eyes…   
He is beautiful and he is yours.  
  
“Buck…” you try to speak, but your voice is almost nonexistent.  
You look at him for a second before you slowly reach out and brush a stray lock of his hair away from his face.  
Your light touch makes him scrunch his nose and he looks so adorable that you can’t stop the giggle.  
  
He blinks a few times, trying to get the sleep out of his head.  
You smile and brush your fingertips over his cheek, feeling the stubble from his beard tickle your skin.  
  
“Good morning sleepy head” your words are merely a whisper. But they are loud enough for Bucky to hear and he finally realizes that you are awake.  
  
He shoots up from the chair as if he got burned and looks at you wide eyed and in disbelief.  
“Y/n!”  
  
You chuckle again “Hi!”  
Even though you are tired and everything hurts your eyes holds a glint of humor as you look up into the eyes of the man you love  
“Do you come here often, handsome?”  
  
“Doll! You’re awake!” he leans in over your bed, slowly putting his hand on the side of your face, his eyes are threatening to send tears down his cheeks, but his lips are turned into one of the brightest smiles that you have ever seen.  
  
“I knew you would come back to me!” he says.  
“I couldn’t leave my best guy behind” you imitate his voice from the hundreds of times when he had called you his best girl.  
  
Bucky shakes his head in disbelief, his eyes shine brighter than ever and his smile is so big it must hurt his cheeks.  
  
“I’m glad you didn’t” he says as he leans down and connects his lips to yours in a kiss that erases all the pain he has been feeling inside since you got shot…


	3. Holding you close part 3

You have been home for some weeks now, finally released from the hospital after the incident where you were shot and actually died too.  
Your strength is slowly coming back and you are feeling a lot more like yourself now, than you did the first daysafter you were released.  
  
Getting shot isn’t something you would like to happen ever again, but you have to admit, that in the midst of all the bad things, a lot of good have happened too.  
  
For instance, you knew that you were loved by your teammates before, but after you got shot you found out just how deep that love really goes.

 

Never in your wildest dreams would you have imagined Natasha, the stone cold spy, cry tears of joy and throw herself around your neck in a big bone crushing hug, the first time she saw you after you woke up again.

  
You hadn’t imagined that Clint would act like your personal server after you came back home, and that to such extent, that he would often do things before you even realized you wanted it.   
After some time being served like a queen, you wanted to start doing things yourself again and you had to put your foot down and say stop, as he acted like you were made of glass.   
He backed down, but kept close and kept an eye on you for several days after, you know, just to make sure you didn’t need him.   
  
Tony kept coming with gadgets that he built, which could help you while you were healing, some of them helpful, but a lot of them completely unnecessary, and you realized that it was his way of trying to keep you safe.   
  
Bruce kept asking to your health and your wound even though he isn’t that kind of doctor. He told you several times that he could clean your wound and take tests to make sure that it wasn’t getting infected. The gentle giant really was worried about you.   
  
Steve had been the one that had acted the most normal around you, and you had actually believed that he was the strongest of them all, comprehending your accident.   
But you found out one evening, that it was the complete opposite when you had been walking down the hall to go to your room.   
When you had gone by his room you had stopped at the sound of someone sobbing, and you realized that it was Steve. He had tried to dry off his tears and pretend to be cool, when you had knocked on his door and asked what was wrong. But when you kept asking, he admitted just how afraid he had been of losing you and that the thought just wouldn’t leave him again.   
  
Yes, it was safe to say that the people that was once your friends and coworkers had shown themselves to be so much more… They were actually family!  
And you loved them all more than you thought possible… Even if they had been acting a bit crazy after it all happened.   
  
And then there was Bucky, the man of your life.  
To say that you loved him before was an understatement, but now… You had no words for how close you and he had become.  
The fear of losing you, and the realization of just how short life could be, had brought you together on a level that only could be described as being soul mates.  
  
Yes, life is good!  
And still, something inside you just doesn’t feel like it use to.  
  
You sigh as you let the damp towel drop to the floor and you look at yourself in the mirror. Wearing black panties and a matching bra, you check your reflection…   
You are gorgeous, rocking your body that you were born with like it is of made gold.   
Sure, you aren’t a size 0, actually you have curves all the right places and a few wrong places too.   
But that doesn’t matter, because you just have that aura of being true to yourself, inside and out, and that shows.  
But after you got shot, and even died, something inside of you don’t feel normal.  
  


You let your hand glide over the scar from the bullet wound, it’s tender to the touch but it doesn’t hurt anymore. The color is an angry shade of red, and you wonder for a moment if it will ever fade.  
  


It’s not the scar that bothers you, oh no, you have plenty of scars scattered all over your body and you have always just felt like they are a part of your life story.  
But this scar… This scar reminds you of how fragile life really is. It reminds you of one of the scariest times in your life, of how afraid you were laying in Bucky’s arms feeling the life slowly run out and not being able to do anything about it.  
  
A shiver runs down your spine and goosebumps form on your skin, as you sigh again with a sad look on your face.  
  
You haven’t noticed that Bucky is leaning up against the doorframe, admiring you from afar.  
When he hears your sad noise of complain, his heart skips a beat.   
He knows how you are feeling, after all, you do share everything with each other.   
He only wishes he could make that feeling inside of you go away… At least just for a moment.  
  
He pushes himself away from the doorway and walks over to you.   
The sound of his steps makes you lift your head and your eyes connect in the mirror.  
You can’t help but to smile at the man coming up behind you and wrapping his big muscular arms around your waist. The contrast between his warm flesh and the cool metal makes your body shiver.  
  
“What’s on your mind, Baby doll? I can see that pretty head of yours is struggling with thoughts” he hugs you tight and plant a kiss on your naked shoulder. You lean into his embrace enjoying the feeling of his warm body against yours.  
  
“I’m fine babe… Don’t worry about it” you try to push it off as you raise his hand to your lips and kiss his palm.  
He gives you that look that tells you he knows, that you are not telling the truth and you smile at his reflection as you sigh.  
  
“You know me too well, don’t you?” you ask, and he just hums agreeing and put his chin on your shoulder as you both keep eye contact in the mirror.  
  
“But really Bucky… I’m okay. It’s just this scar, I don’t like it” your eyes drop to the scar in the mirror and you let your fingertips run over the red part of your skin again.  
  
Bucky follows your movements with his eyes, taking in the sight of your body before him.  
If you had kept your eyes on his you would have noticed the darker shade they took.  
  
“I don’t see anything wrong with it, you are beautiful” he says, letting his own fingers run over the scar, like yours did just seconds ago.  
  
“It’s not because I feel ugly, Buck. It’s everything it stands for… The pain and fear that I felt. The realization of just how fragile and vulnerable we are and how short life is. Not to mention the torment I put you through because of what happened… I think about it every time I see it” your words are merely a whisper, slightly shaking by the memory of the events.  
  
Bucky flattens his hand on your stomach, hiding the scar from your eyes. The feeling of his warm hand on your skin make you shiver. His touch just has that effect on you.  
  
“This scar might have been caused by something terrible, and yes is certainly did put us through some pain and distress for a while…” he begins, his voice low, caring and husky   
“… But instead of thinking about all the bad things, think of the good ones instead…” He plants a kiss underneath your ear automatically making you move your head to give him access.  
“… Think about how much stronger you have become, how much stronger the team has become because of what happened. You can’t deny that this has pushed us all closer and you now know that these people will do anything for you…”  
His metal hand joins his flesh one on your stomach, and the feeling of hot and cold makes a million butterflies erupt in you.  
“… And think about how close it has made you and me. I now know, that I don’t want to spend one single day without you in my life. I know how much I love you and I know that there is nobody and will never be anybody else, that can make me feel so happy and as good as you do!”  
  
He has kept eye contact with you in the mirror all while he was speaking, and now you cannot not notice the lustful darkness in eyes. Even if you had missed it, his wandering hands on your almost naked body and his warm kisses on your neck in between the words made his intentions clear.  
  
“I love you, Doll” he whispers in your ear as his hands travel up your side, over your ribs, gracing your breasts, further up to your arms, which he guides up and behind you to his neck.  
Your fingers have a life of their own as they tangle into his thick, long hair, which earns a low groan from him.  
  
His warm lips keep exploring your shoulders, throat and neck with small kisses, tiny love bites and his tongue slipping out to taste your skin now and then.  
His hands travel down your sides again and to your hips.  
  
He holds you tight as he steps even closer to you and you feel his hardness against your lover back.  
Everything he does is done while he keeps his eyes strained to yours in the mirror and now both yours and his are almost completely black, overtaken by desire.  
  
His one hand travels up your stomach as the other one stays on your hip and holds you in place. Not that he needs to, you aren’t going anywhere.  
As he reaches your breast, you let out a silent moan, grabbing his hair a little tighter.  
  
“You are so fucking perfect, doll! And I don’t want you any other way…”   
The deep rumble of his voice sends need down between your legs. You can’t control the whimper that leaves you.  
  
“Bucky, please…” you say as you turn your head to kiss him and whisper against his lips.  
“I love you so much Y/n”  
  
Bucky turn you around in his arms so you are now face to face, carefully caressing your face as he kiss you deeply, before he wraps himself around you and lifts you up.  
You already have your arms around his neck, and don’t hesitate to wrap your legs around his waist when he does.  
  
The bulge straining against his pants, rubs so perfectly against you, making your already soaking panties even more wet.  
  
Your lips never disconnects as he walks you to your bed and slowly puts you down.  
You whine, but only for a second, when you are no longer connected and he stands up to he removes his shirt and reveal his hard, muscular, broad chest.  
Instead you groan in lust as your eyes roam over the man… Your man.  
  
“Oh, fuck me…” you mumble, taken aback by the perfect specimen of a man in front of you. You never get used to just how hot he is.  
Bucky knows and chuckles before he let his pants drop down, leaving him in only his boxers.  
  
“As you wish My Queen” he leans down putting his weight on you as he looks deep into your eyes, into your soul, with his own bright blue eyes filled with love.  
  
Your hand snakes into his hair again as soon as his lips is back in your skin, and when his hand goes to your back, you arch your body to let him unhook your bra.  
It never cease to amaze you just how smooth he can remove your clothes, there’s never any fumbling.  
You smile when the bra hits the floor somewhere behind you.  
  
The kisses, nibbling and sucking on your skin as he travels down your torso, leaves a trail of fire and heat making you feel more alive than you have for a while.  
  
Bucky hooks his fingers into your panties and slowly, agonizing slowly, peels them down your legs, exposing you completely to him.  
His eyes roam your body, takes in ever inch if you, admiring everything about you.  
As he does, he can’t help but to think to himself, just how lucky he is, to be with a woman such as you.  
  
“Bucky, come back to me…” you say quietly as you grab his hand and pull him to you again.  
His loving smile reaches his eyes when they look back into yours.  
  
“Have I ever told you that I love you?” his question makes you chuckle and your heart flutter.   
“Only about a million times, Babe… But I can hear it a million more, and never get tired of it!”  
  
He buries his head in the side of your neck and let his hand roam down to your thigh, where he hooks his arm around and lift it up a bit.  
When you shift your hip up against him he groans a low animalistic sound, that makes every hair on your body stand in arousal.  
  
Your nails scrape his scalp, down his neck and down his back, sending shivers of pleasure through him, making him push himself against you.  
When you reach his ass you slide your fingers under the fabric of his boxers and grabs a hold of his perfectly sculpted butt, smirking as you whisper in his ear   
“I think you need to get rid of one last piece of clothing”  
  
You don’t know how, but Bucky manages to make the boxers disappear with very little movement, he barely lifts his hips from yours.  
  
Looking into your eyes with all the love, passion and emotion he got inside of him, he finally slips inside of you. He fills you like you where sculpted for each other, making every move he makes feel like heaven.  
  
This is love making, this is passion, this is the most intimate you can ever be with someone, and most of all, this is pleasure beyond anything else.  
  
Your bodies move in sync, making him hit that sweet spot inside of you over and over again. A light sweat is filling your bodies.  
  
“Bucky… please!” you don’t know why you beg him, but pleasure is overwhelming your senses, and it’s the only word you can think of.  
  
“I got you Baby… I got you!” he says and connects your lips again in a heated kiss.  
  
You whimper as you feel the familiar knot in your lover stomach, telling you that your sweet release is on its way.  
Bucky knows your whimper and knows that you are close. He snakes his arms under you holding onto your shoulders while he kiss your jaw, your neck, your throat and use the hold on you to push himself deeper and harder into you, to your spot.  
  
“James!”  
The overpowering sense of pleasure washes over you. One hand grabbing onto his hair holding him as close as humanly possible, the other digging the nails into the soft flesh of his butt, trying to prolong the feeling overwhelming you.  
  
The desperate shout of his name coming from your mouth, and the intensity of which you cling on to him, makes Bucky reach his own release and together you disappear for a while, in each other, in yourself, in a world of pure pleasure where nothing else exists or matter.  
  
He stays on top of you, resting his head on your chest, listening to the beating of your heart, while you lazily and absent minded trail your fingers up and down his back.  
None of you say anything, you just enjoy the closeness between you, enjoy the still present feeling of complete pleasure.  
  
You don’t know how long you are like this, but the calm feeling inside of you has made you drowsy. Your breathing is getting heavier and you have your eyes closed.  
Just before you fall completely a sleep, Bucky shifts and put his chin on your chest, as he looks at you with happiness painted on his face.  
  
You look at him through your lashes, and can’t help but to smile at the big puppy-dog-looking guy smiling down at you.  
  
“What? Are you going to say something sentimental now?” Your fingertips trail his eyebrow and down his nose back up over his cheekbone. Your lips curl up and your eyes are teasing.   
  
His blue eyes sparkle with what you later would describe as mischief and pure love as he says  
  
“ Yes… Marry me!?”


End file.
